


Shoulder Kiss

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picture taking, Silly, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Prompto just wants Ignis to smile. Please?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originall written for FFXVWeek on Tumblr. Rushed to get this one out. Written pre-game release. Let me know what you think~! Also posted on Tumblr.

Ignis glared up over the edge of his book. The man he gave the evil eye to seemed to yap at his camera more so than the brunette.

“Oh! And remember this one? I think Gladio set a record, eating five plates that night.” Prompto reminisced with a grin. Yet he didn’t turn his camera to show the taller man. He continued to tap the button on the device to scroll through his pictures, while mumbling to himself about the quality of the shots. Ignis watched as the blond shifted to a more comfortable position. He used the tall man’s thigh in substitute of a pillow, since they did not own any suitable for camping.

The advisor sighed. Clearly, despite both Noctis and Gladio being gone for the day, no peace would be allowed to him. He gave up on getting any light reading done, and closed his book softly. After setting it to the side, he folded both arms behind his head so he could lie flat on his back at least semi-comfortably. He gazed up at the roof of the tent and pondered what he could make for supper with the ingredients they had, should the other two not return with any suitable ingredients.

“Hey Ignis?” An adorably innocent call for his attention filled the air.

“What is it?” The he responded softly, welcoming the other to continue. Prompto propped himself up on his elbows – one on either side of Ignis’ waist. His camera rested on the other man’s purple, leopard-print-covered stomach while he continued to go through his pictures. “I love you and all, but… You never smile.”

“You do realize the ‘but’ negates anything you said before it, right?”

Frantic sky-blue eyes searched the taller man’s face. “I _do_ love you, though!”

The bespectacled man looked down at him through brown lashes. “I jest.” He said curtly to dash any insecurities the freckled man harbored before they grew out of control.

“Oh, OK…” His gaze slowly wandered back down to his camera. That occupied him only for a moment before his eyes shot back up and he asked spontaneously “you love me too, right?”

“Of course.”

Prompto glanced at the electronic equipment in his hands once more, and a smirk formed on his pink lips. “Theeennn… If you love me, can you smile for me?”

Ignis frowned slightly, but remained silent.

“C’mon! Just one?” The shorter man believed his idea was made of brilliance, and he excitedly moved to lay close to the brunette. “Give me something real; something genuine. I’ve always wanted a cute little picture of us together, but you never want to take one with me.” He said while he toyed with his camera until he put it in the picture-taking mode. He turned his head to smile at his boyfriend. “I’m ready.”

The taller man had watched the blond with a furrowed brow. He thought he didn’t smile any less than necessary. Not to mention, he never really liked cameras. But one look at the other’s hopeful smile that seemed like a beacon of light and motivation, and Ignis thought he could come up with something sincere. He watched Prompto’s gloved hand raise the electronic up in to the air above them. He stared in to the lens and formed his face in to something he believed the photographer wanted.

_Click._

The shorter man brought his camera to his face to review the snapshot. His eyebrows raised. This picture was… wow. The advisor’s mouth twisted in to something akin to a grimace. His nose and eyebrows held his usual serious expression, but his eyes… Prompto couldn’t look at them. He usually adored his boyfriend’s emerald eyes, however in this picture, they seemed as if they would steal the soul of anyone that stared in to them. Ignis looked like he would cook people for dinner…

“Well?” The glasses-clad man inquired.

Prompto hugged his camera to his chest, and gave the other a frightened look. “Nevermind.”


End file.
